


Clexa Aladdin AU

by hufflepuff415



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff415/pseuds/hufflepuff415





	Clexa Aladdin AU

I watched aladdin 2019 today and was wondering if anyone made a Clexa aladdin au. Like its perfect, Lexa as Aladdin,Clarke as Jasmin,maybe like Raven as Abu,and Titus could be Jaffar or something like that, Idk but if anyone has read a fic thats is like a Clexa Aladdin au put the link in the comments please.


End file.
